Ethereal Rebellion
by JebWayes
Summary: In a mixture of the Fairy Tail universe and the Code:Breaker one, follow the journey of a former undercover agent captain known as Hitomi with the Fiore guild Ethereal Rebellion through a series of unforseen events. Slaying a demonic threat, surpassing the limits their own power; everyone's life will be at stake in this one of a kind fusion of a fanfiction!


Chapter 1: Sacrifices

The sun had finally showed itself up into the sky when a long black haired man closed his folder of paperwork. The rather small office he was working in was quite dark, with only a window and a desk visible. Leaning back on his chair with his head facing the ceiling, the male let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he closed his eyes. It has truly been a long night. He didn't even remember when he started to fill up all these forms in order to prepare all the next missions for the agents of Seven. Everything needed to be clear and safe before the Head of Defence and Infiltration could send any one on a job of that nature. At least, that's why the male was working so hard for the past few years, so that no one would die on a mission again. He witnessed way too much deaths as he started in the Code:Breakers ranks. When it eventually came to a point that he was the only one alive of his teammates, he promised himself one thing: to not let anyone perish that way again, for as long as he's the Code:01, the Ace, the captain of the Code:Breakers.

"Ace. May I enter?" A familiar voice took the black haired male away from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and turned his black oculars on the door where the voice came from.

"Heike... Of course, of course," replied the male in a tired yet surprised tone. The short white haired male named Heike took this as a signal to step inside the office. Wearing a simple black school like uniform, the male manically turned open up the curtain of the window, which was on the opposite side of the door. This caused the black haired male to groan in annoyance as he covered his eyes with his forearm until they got used to the sudden rays of sunlight filling up the room.

"Ace, you need to rest. It's not good for your health to work so many days in a row without sleep," the eyebrow less white haired male warned the other, seemingly used to this kind of talk with his comrade. "Head Fujiwara wants to see you. It's about an important mission coming up shortly. He needs all of us Code:Breakers for it, and since you clearly specified that something of that importance needed your approval, he needs to see you urgently."

Suddenly, all tiredness of the Code:01 vanished away. Even so, he stood up naturally, revealing his quite simple attire of a white long sleeve shirt and dark green jeans with purple and yellow sneakers. Casually sliding his hands into his front pockets, the male let out a soft sigh.

"Alright, I'll be off then. Thanks, Heike," was all the captain had to say before leaving his comrade alone in the office.

Meanwhile, in the neighbour country known as Fiore, the quiet residents of Clover Town slowly but surely started to wake up as a particularly calm morning revealed itself to them. Located near the city, a beautiful and imposing mansion dominated the landscape over a tall mountain. The famous Fiore guild known as Ethereal Rebellion resided in this majestic building. While the morning atmosphere in Clover Town was pretty peaceful and quiet, it was quite the opposite in the guild's main hall.

"Where did you put it!? I know I didn't lose it this time! You must have it!"

"Haha! Come and get it then! Unless you're too scared to burn?"

"Of course I'm not!"

The main commotion was caused by none other than Nyoske Karso, an energetic young mage known to be quite forgetful. The male had long medium brown hair always tied up in a high ponytail, along with blue-green eyes. Nyoske wore two sleeves-less kimonos, a yellow one over a flower patterned purple one. They were tied to stop around his waist, held by a red scarf under a black obi. Leggings and waraji sandals completed his outfit. A bird spreading its wings could be seen on his right shoulder. The mark was black, and was actually the crest of Ethereal Rebellion, which proved that Nyoske was a member of this guild.

"Don't forget that you asked for it!" Nyoske shouted out as he rushed up to his interlocutor, clenching both of his fists in shadows and light magic. There was something quite particular about this rather small mage: he was the Twilight Demon Slayer. This kind of magic was one of the rarest of this word, and the only way to learn it was to be taught by an actual demon.

"Unlike you, I never forget!" The one annoying Nyoske was a long orange haired female known as Maya Suthera. Usually seen wearing a shoulder-free light purple top and light gray hakama-like pants, Maya was a lava mage who had the habit of getting on the nerves of anyone she wished, which worked particularly well with this brown haired demon slayer. She just couldn't help but enjoy the hell out of it. As Nyoske was about to land his magical punches on the female, Maya simply rose her hand up in order to create a solid lava wall which would rise up to block Nyoske's attack. She laughed out of pure joy as the male was thrown backwards due to the impact.

"Oh, knock it off, you two." A loud voice resonated in a quite rough tone, suggesting an irritation that has been contained for way too long. The owner of the voice was one of the two S-Class mages of Ethereal Rebellion, Hesemna Thyu. She was one of the strongest mages of the guild, her winter magic being quite intense and offering a large variety of movements. Half of her quite long hair was in a light purple while the other half was in an ice light blue. Hesemna usually wore simple jeans and shirt clothes when she wasn't in a mission situation. The dual-haired female was now sitting on the couch of the main hall, trying to read her book about rare magical creatures in some kind of peace.

"Hesse-san, why won't you let them be? Nyo-kun will learn to not respond to her provocations, eventually..." A young green haired female sitting next to Hesemna replied in an attempt to calm her comrade down. She spoke calmly as she noticed a small red box belonging to Nyoske hidden between two pillows of the couch, probably placed there by Maya. The young mage was named Itsumi Nareka, and was one of the weakest mages of the guild, mainly because she was still learning to control her leaf magic. Itsumi had a particular affinity to wolves, which was due to the fact that she had been raised by a pack of wolves in the Forest of Wisdom, East of Fiore. Itsumi was quite the friendly, polite and gentle mage even so, while being quite shy most of the time.

At Itsumi's remark, Hesemna would simply let out a desperate sigh, only to give her attention back to her book. She was now in temporary charge of the guild due to the fact that the master was out of town on official business, along with the SS-Class mage of the guild, the other S-Class mage as well as another member. A good proportion of the guildmembers were out on jobs as well, even if it didn't change the fact that the general atmosphere of the guild was far from being calm. Even if she was used to, Hesemna was still irritated by it.

"Hitomi! As always, it's good to see you showing up here rather quickly, especially considering how crucial this mission is for our organisation." The voice of Head Fujiwara welcomed the Code:01 known as Hitomi with a bright smile as the male made his way into his office, which was guarded by two agents in black suits holding machine guns in a relaxed state. The Head of the Code:Breakers was sitting at his desk as the guards closed the door behind the black haired male.

"Mind to tell me more about this important mission?" Hitomi simply asked in a neutral tone, his hands resting inside his side pockets as he stood calmly in front of his direct superior. The tension was high between the two, mainly because both of them knew quite well what happened the last time all six Code:Breakers were needed for a mission. Hitomi knew quite well how their lives meant nothing to Fujiwara, and that's why he wanted to protect them all the best way he could. As the silence went on, Fujiwara cleared his throat and proceeded to read an official letter from a neighbour country of Seven, Fiore.

"Dear Head Fujiwara,

In order to re-establish friendly relations between our two countries, I have an offer that I'm sure you won't be able to refuse. Regarding the recent uprising of various dark mages due to the constant activities of an illegal guild known as Insomnia, we're in need of backups in order to restore peace all around our dear country of Fiore. If this organisation isn't taken down soon, Fiore is in grave danger. We don't want guilds like Ethereal Rebellion to mix themselves in: we'll take care of their insubordination another time. That's why we need an affiliation that isn't a guild, like the Code:Breakers of Seven. We offer you a mission in which both of our country will gain their glory in the end.

As you always request, here are the ranks and names of the Code:Breakers we need for this inter-country mission: Code:01 Hitomi Shibaya, Code:02 Heike Masaomi, Code:03 Yuuki Tempouin, Code:04 Toki Fujiwara, Code:05 Rui Hachioji, and Code:06 Ogami Rei.

Best regards,

S.F., Head of Council, Fiore."

As Fujiwara spoke, Hitomi wasn't the least surprised by what the letter asked. In fact, he was expecting it, especially since Fujiwara wanted to see him in his office.

"You're even okay with throwing your own son in a deadly mission of this sort, huh... Can't say I'm surprised." Hitomi spoke in a calm tone, even if his words suggested anger.

"That's what Toki signed up for," Fujiwara replied with a calm smile, resting his elbows on his desk and joining his hands together. "So did you when you started, remember?" There was a hint of provocation in his tone. This made Hitomi let out a simple scoff of indifference.

"I'll go alone. It's not worth risking the life of all six of us for something we're not even concerned about. Fiore's Council should've thought this through before asking us help. We owe them nothing. It's their fight, not ours. I'll be enough to help them."

"Oh? One for all, is that it?" Fujiwara smiled in an amused way, apparently expecting this kind of request from the captain. "Do as you wish, then. After all, you're more aware than me about the potential consequences of a six man mission, am I right?" Fujiwara's voice trailed off as he went on, clearly enjoying the use of words that could trigger the Code:01. Hitomi simply scoffed as result, turning his back to head out, only to stop before the door and give his last words to Fujiwara:

"You know, one day, fate will work in a way you won't be able to turn to your advantage." And with a brief smirk, Hitomi left the office, leaving Head Fujiwara on his own with what he just said.

"The same could apply to you, power user," Fujiwara replied, even if he was aware Hitomi didn't hear his answer.


End file.
